An Unlikely Trio
by Celeste Belle
Summary: When Ron breaks Hermione's heart, only two men can show her how to make it whole.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise.

A/N: Hope you enjoy it. Feedback would be appreciated.

An Unlikely Trio

How could he do this? Make her feel like the most important person in the world, and then turn around and devastate her so thoroughly? But he did. Every time he looked at _her_, desired _her,_ loved _her_.

Hermione was not a fool. And for this reason, after a long, sleepless night of tears, doubts, and resolutions, she told Ron it was over. He was shocked, but agreed that it was for the best. The next morning, when the _Prophet_ headline featured his hasty marriage to _her_, congratulating him on the "better" choice, Hermione ended up at Grimmauld Place, hidden away in the library behind a stack of large novels, finding comfort in their pages.

Really, she supposed, that was the day this had started, though none of them could have known it at the time. She knew the moment they read the article, because footsteps were heard walking hastily toward her haven.

The door opened, and the two men—the only ones she could turn to when Harry had explained that he couldn't take sides against his wife's family—sat in chairs next to the desk. A warm hand was placed in the small of her back as another took the book from her hands.

"Are you all right?" Remus asked, crystal blue eyes warm with concern.

Sighing, Hermione nodded. "It hurts a bit, of course, but I'm fine. It was bound to happen eventually. Better sooner rather than later." She did not mention that she was worried Ron would be the only man ever to love her, ever to want her, even if he didn't love her for very long. A part of her thought he was her last chance. Little did she realize, the two men at her side knew her train of thought, and disagreed vehemently.

"He's a fool." Sirius declared as Remus nodded.

"He's a fool for following his heart? For not settling for less than he desired?" Hermione scoffed.

"He's a fool for letting you walk away. For making you feel less than desirable." Remus clarified.

"Because you are very desirable, Hermione." Sirius clarified.

Smiling at his sincerity, though she didn't believe a word of it, she hugged each of them. "Thank you."

* * *

Two months later, Hermione came home from work exhausted. Having moved into Grimmauld place a week after the "incident," she now found her life to be happier. Making her way to the sitting room, she flopped onto the couch, removing her shoes in the process. Crookshanks found her, and curled up on her stomach. Stroking his soft fur, she smiled. A stressful day was often made better by the presence of a pet. Of course, having a familiar was so much better. "How was your day, Crooks?" she asked her part-kneazle

He mewed in response, purring as her fingers stroked his ears. He moved only when Remus and Sirius came down the stairs, laughing raucously. As Crookshanks wandered from her lap to her bedroom for an afternoon nap, Remus and Sirius settled on either side of her.

"How was work, love?" Remus' newest endearment caused warmth to spread through her heart. He was always so sweet. That was probably one of the things she loved most about him. That thought caused a start, especially when she registered the feeling of Sirius' fingers toying with her hair.

"It was fine." She replied, distracted now by their warmth. She couldn't believe she was having these thoughts. It was wrong. Wasn't it?

They noticed her distraction. "What's wrong 'Mione?" Sirius asked, cupping her chin and tilting her face toward him.

What he saw in her eyes startled him, and he immediately dropped his hand. She shook, knowing that he had seen the truth. The childish crush she'd had on them had only needed time to develop and grow into the blossoming love she now felt. But she'd lost her chance. By losing control of her emotions, and showing this love too soon, she'd lost them.

So lost in her despairing thoughts, she was startled when Sirius' hand returned to her face, this time caressing her cheek as he leaned closer. Stopping before his lips touched hers, he locked eyes with Remus. She didn't turn around to see what he found, for a second later, his eyes returned and held hers as his lips melted onto hers.

The kiss was nothing like she'd ever felt before. This was a kiss from a _man._ When Hermione hesitated, slightly overwhelmed by the nature of the kiss, Sirius took control. She followed him naturally, responding to his every movement. When she pulled away, breathless, she found he was smiling at her. It was a gentle smile, one she had never before seen on his face.

At once, she became aware of a warmth at her back._Remus_. Giving Sirius a shaky smile, she turned to face the werewolf. The look of hesitation on her face told him all that he needed to know.

"We don't have to do this, love. The decision is yours, and yours alone." He said softly, even as Moony begged him to take her, to love her.

Searching his eyes, she found the love that she had never had with Ron. With Sirius she found the passion. She knew this opportunity would never come again. For once she said no, they would never allow her to say yes. It was their way of protecting her, from themselves. Where they saw battered, broken men with torn lives, she saw strong men who had given so much of themselves. She could help them, heal them. Maybe she could even give back a part of what they had lost.

Leaning in to kiss Remus, she felt him smile against her lips as his arms banded tightly around her. Pulling back just enough to grab Sirius' hands and pull them to rest on her stomach, she breathed one word: "Yes."


End file.
